Video messaging is becoming an optimal form of communication. Video messaging users are now able to communicate with friends, family, and colleagues all over the world at negligible costs. Yet language barriers continue to exist inhibiting the effectiveness of video messaging as a world-wide form of communication. Translation software fails to offer a real-time perception of video messaging.